Drive Safe
by narusasunaru kit
Summary: It's Sasukes birthday and Naruto decides he wants to spend all 24hours of it with him. OOC! Rated for language and other things
1. Chapter 1

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE!!!!!! Yay! i realize I'm the slightest bit late on the birthday part but I'm busy…it's summer vacation after all which means staying up till 7 am and sleeping till midnight…it's what I do, I'm only a teenager don't blame me!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto or any characters…one day I will prevail! I shall win the heart of Kishimoto-sensei and along with it part of the rights to Naruto!...I can dream can't I?!**

**Summary-It's Sasukes birthday and Naruto decides he wants to spend all 24hours of it with him.**

**--**

"Oi! Sasuke, wait up!" Naruto yelled out as he ran towards his best friend. Catching up he slowed his pace to a walk and pushed his hands in his pockets, mirroring Sasuke. "Why didn't you wait for me?"

"Because, you were going to make your way over one way or another." Sasuke smirked and they crossed the street. School had just ended and the two were on their way to the ravens' house to study. "What do you want?"

"Teme…anyway, so tomorrow's your birthday! 17 right?! That's so cool!" Naruto moved his hands to link behind his head and stared at the clouds with shining eyes. "Man…I can't wait 'till I turn 17, though it isn't much different from 16 I suppose."

"Dobe, get to the point." Sasuke pulled the blond towards him effectively preventing him from walking into a pole, though it would have served to amuse him, he didn't want to deal with a complaining Naruto for the rest of their walk. "And yes tomorrow is my birthday…"

"Don't get to excited jeez…anyway, are you doing anything? Party, or some sort of family gathering to celebrate?" Naruto brushed his hair aside with a flick of his head and sighed carefully.

"No, again 17 isn't all that important. Why?" Again Sasuke saved the blond from stepping in a rather large, ominous looking, pot hole and falling over. He nearly smiled as he pictured it in his head, maybe one day he would let it happen…then again the headache he could live without.

"Good! Since tomorrow is Friday**[1]** I'm going to drive over tonight at midnight and we're going to spend a full 24 hours celebrating! With periodic napping in between of course" Naruto stopped walking and looked back down, leveling his bright eyes with darker ones. "I can't wait! It's going to be so much fun!"

"Midnight? We won't get any sleep Naruto…and 24 hours is a bit much isn't it?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow and attempted to keep the slight fear from entering his eyes. He initiated walking again.

"Sorry I want to make my best friends' birthday fun!" Naruto exclaimed before he pouted. "Fine I wont go over at midnight, you could've just said so…"

"Dobe…I didn't mean I don't want you to come over, I just…I don't know." Sasuke sighed and dragged a hand over his face. "Never mind, come over at midnight, you can make your way in through the window right?"

"Yep! Thanks Sasuke!" Naruto grinned widely. "Come on hurry up, if we don't finish our homework your mom will kill us!"

"Ok, ok" Sasuke smiled lightly before proclaiming a race and began running, the blond right behind him.

--

"Sasuke! you cheated!" Naruto whined to his raven haired friend as they climbed the stairs to his bedroom. "It wasn't fair, I declare a rematch!"

"Dobe, it was completely fair you do that all the time don't you?" Sasuke smirked and flopped down onto his bed, toeing off his socks. "We don't need a rematch. Consider it an early birthday present that you let me win."

"Fine…I'm going to change…" Naruto walked to the closet and searched through it for a minute before scowling towards the clothes hanging inside. "Ne, Sasuke I must've forgotten to bring over more clothes I ran out…can I borrow some of yours?"

"Go ahead, just wash it and bring it back later." He stood and moved to the closet, picking out a shirt and jeans for himself. They quickly changed with minimal complaints from Naruto about the over sized clothing. "Stop fussing about and it and just be happy we wear the same things."

"Whatever Teme…you're just upset because I'm wearing your favorite pair of jeans, which by the way I got you, so I have the right to wear them." He stuck his tongue out and laughed as he was pushed over, stumbling before making his way over to the bed and laying down on his front, legs bent and flailing above him. "I'm going to start working, so you run off and greet your mother and get some snacks too! I'm starving!"

"Dobe, you just ate after school."

"Uh yea but that was just a peach I need something unhealthy or I'm going to explode!" Naruto took out his pencil and began working on math problems he had written down. Flicking his hand quickly he watched smugly as the Uchiha left the room. "Now shoo!"

--

"Ah, Sasuke! How was school?" A woman dressed in a simple knee length black skirt and white t-shirt looked up from the various papers spread on the table before her. "I'm guessing Naruto is upstairs? I took the liberty of washing some of his clothes that have been lying in your hamper for a while now."

"Oh thanks, he's borrowing some of my clothes for today…" Sasuke scowled lightly remembering his favorite pair of light colored, worn out, skinny jeans had been snagged from his finger tips; along with a blue and white checked flannel. "School was ok, I got a bunch of cards from girls I don't even know though…so that kinda made me want to puke."

"Sasuke! don't speak like that, I'm sure they mean no harm." She stood and moved over to the cupboard pulling out a tray and placing various snack foods on it, including an already made ramen for the blond she knew would be over.

"But mom! These girls _do_ mean harm! I swear half the time if Naruto wasn't there I would be missing chunks of hair, finger nails, clothes and I'm sure they would rip my limbs off if it meant they got close to me!" Sasuke spoke exasperatedly trying to get his point across to his oblivious mother. "It's scary…"

"I'm sure they just like you and the crush will pass eventually or maybe when you get in a relationship." Mikoto smiled before turning and signaling her son to lead the way back upstairs.

"But I don't like them, any of them, not in any way! I keep telling them no when they ask me out or ask to sit with me and Naruto." Sasuke clutched his head, overreacting. "I might explode!"

"Sasuke you're starting to sound like Naruto when he doesn't get his fill of ramen every day." She giggled before quieting at the glare she received for the comment.

"I hear a kind lady and a not so kind Teme talking about me! And I smell my favorite flavor of ramen as well!!!!" Naruto yelled from his place on the bed, looking up when two people entered the room. Quickly he jumped up and hugged Mikoto after she placed the tray on a table. "Sasuke you need to hug your mom more often, actually you jus t need to hug more often."

"Not happening Dobe, I'm not a hugging person."

"Aww come on! You hug me when I get upset! And you let me, and Sakura and Ino hug you"

"You and the fan club leaders hug me forcefully and shut up about hugs will you!" Sasuke crossed his arms and turned away a tiny hint of pink on his cheeks.

"Alright well, I'll leave you two to do your work, get it done quickly!" Smiling Mikoto closed the door behind her and went back downstairs.

--

It was now 6 O'clock and Sasukes older brother and father had returned, making brief stops to greet the blond, before making their way to their studies to work. Dinner had come and gone, leaving Naruto now saying goodbye to Sasuke at the door.

"Don't forget I'll be here at midnight! Keep your cell phone on and next to you" Naruto explained.

"Why would I do that?" Sasuke asked dumbly, to tired for his own good.

"So I can call you to let me in duh! God your IQ sure does dwindle when you get tired." Naruto tapped the side of his best friends head with his fingers, smiling.

"Only when I'm around you Dobe" Sasuke smirked at the frown that marred the blonds face. "Now go! I want to get some sleep before you come and wake me up!"

"Fine…Don't forget I'm going to call you!" Naruto shouted as he walked away from the house.

**--**

**1-where i used to live weekends were on fridays and wednesdays instead of saturday and sunday.**

**First chapter of Sasukes Birthday fic! Yea its really short but hey I'm working on 50 other stories here! Even if its slow pickings I can't keep starting really long ones otherwise I'll never finish the other ones I have…OK well R&R please! Hope you like it so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this chapter is a little WOAH my mind went crazy, I think it's a result of me my not sleeping lately. So Sasuke is SUPER OOC in this one, don't be upset! It's supposed to be a crazy happy day for him anyways!...don't hate me!**

**--**

Naruto grinned in anticipation as he drove down the well lit street towards his best friends' house. In only ten minutes it would officially be Sasukes birthday and he couldn't wait to spend the entire day with him. He had planned to tell him something near the end if they were both still conscious and that made all the more giddy and anxious. He had recently gotten his license and the car his guardian had given to him ran perfectly as he turned a corner onto a better lit main road. Only a few more minutes and he would be there. A quick glance to his left and he saw a police car, as usual his pulse would quicken for a moment and he would silently hope not to be pulled over; and so when the blue and white lights suddenly flashed on and the police turned to his lane he had nearly went into cardiac arrest. Pulling over safely with his blinker and rolled down his window and got out his license, prepared to take on the challenge thrown at him.

"License and registration please." The cop flashed a light into the car, quickly doing a once over of the inside before settling it on his lower face so as not to blind him. Naruto handed him his license and leaned over to the glove box. "I don't want to scare you, it's just that your headlights aren't on and I wanted to make sure everything was alright."

"This has never happened to me before so I don't really know what I'm doing and I honestly don't know what a registration looks like." Naruto calmly explained to the officer, his hands shaking ever so slightly as he removed paper after paper from the compartment. He smiled and pulled the stick that turned on the headlights, mentally cursing himself for being so stupid.

"That's alright sir, now do you still live at this address?" The interrogation began.

"Yes, I do"

"Where were before this?"

"I was at the gas station down the road there." He pointed "And before that I was at my apartment."

"May I ask where you are headed right now?" Naruto blushed and smiled meekly.

"I'm going to my best friends' house, it's his birthday and I promised I would spend the entire day with him."

"And you just got your license am I right?"

"Yes."

"Ok well I just need to check your license for a moment, keep looking for the registration and if you find it hold on to it for me." The officer nodded and went back to his car.

"Oh my god, oh my god…" Naruto sighed and finally found the registration. He tugged his hair carefully and breathed deeply. "Calm down Uzumaki! It's not like he's being mean or anything. You didn't do anything wrong! It was just a stupid mistake that shouldn't have happened; the roads are lit so you couldn't tell!" Naruto quieted as the officer returned and took the registration form him.

"This is your father?" Questioning the different last names of the blond and the name on the paper.

"Uhm no that's my guardian, my parents are dead."

"I see…well then you're all set, no warnings or anything. Have a nice night and drive safely!" With that the flashlight went out and he returned to his car, Naruto rolled up his window silently and sat for a moment, he replaced all the papers and put his license in his wallet again. He almost missed it when tears began to flow down his face uncontrollably.

"Fuck!" He switched the direction of his blinker and carefully pulled back out onto the road making his way to Sasukes house, the crying only getting worse. He turned the music off and swore to himself repeatedly, the tears coming more now and not showing signs of stopping. His sobs filled the car and he pulled into a spot by the curb of the large house he lived in part time. "God I'm such a fucking idiot!"

Pulling out his phone he checked the time and saw it was now 20 minutes past midnight, not what he was planning on. Not bothering to call Sasuke he left the car, locked it and made his way to the side of the house that the ravens' bedroom was on. There was a large tree right by the window and he climbed up it almost every night as a child. Tonight wouldn't be any different, other than the addition of tears and blurred vision. He finally made it and the first thing he noticed was a piece of paper taped to the inside of the window, he read it carefully.

_Dobe, don't call me or I'll rip your head off. The window is unlocked get in yourself and sleep; you can't drive until 5 anyways.-Sasuke_

Sasuke was right and he would've chuckled if not for being traumatized and upset. Silently he opened the window and slipped inside, closing it after him. He removed his shoes and borrowed clothes except for his boxers and sat at the edge of the large bed, trying to stop crying b digging the backs of his wrists into his eyes. He couldn't help the small sobs that escaped his lips every so often.

"Nghmm…Naruto?" Sasuke mumbled sleepily before placing a warm hand on a solid back. He sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes. "What's wrong? Why are you…crying?"

"It's nothing S-Sasuke…" Naruto sighed and gave in to the unrelenting tears; leaning back into Sasuke who had crawled to sit behind him, draping his arms over tan shoulders and placing his cheek n the warm neck. Soothingly he hummed and let his sleepy fingers dance over his arms. "Thanks…I don't mean to wake you up…"

"It's ok, I was awake anyway. You're late and didn't call me, I was worried." Sasuke lay down and pulled the blond with him, putting the covers over them both. "Tell me what happened…"

"I…I got pulled over for the first time…" Naruto sighed and snuggled closer into the embrace his friend was offering, wrapping his arms around the pale torso and smelling the comforting musky, just- awake, scent that belonged to the raven. "It was stupid…I forgot to put my headlights on…"

"It's not the end of the world is it?" He chuckled

"Well…no, I guess not" Naruto smiled

"Then why are you still crying? The Naruto I know would have snapped back right away and shown anyone who doubted you that you are an amazing driver…"Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes.

"Hmm, I guess you're right. Thanks, 'Suke" Naruto reverted back to their childhood nicknames when he was upset, being comforted by the childishness it brought back to them both.

"No problem Naru'. Now let's sleep ok?" Sasuke kept one hand around the smaller boys' waist and the other half way through soft blond locks. Their legs tangled and slowly sleep replaced their muddled minds.

--

"Sas-…" Mikoto walked into her youngest sons' room, intent on waking him up so he could enjoy his day with his best friend. She smiled broadly and resisted the urge to take a picture; instead she grabbed Itachi who happened to be walking by and showed him the most adorable scene she had ever laid eyes on since the two were kids.

It was similar to how they had fallen asleep, for the minor change of they were now closer together and the blankets messy and wrapped around their bodies, creating a sort of cocoon. Itachi smiled along with his mother and made a hand motion to leave them alone, shutting the door.

"Hmm?" Sasuke woke to the sound of his door closing and raised his head, only for his sight to be obscured by a mass of blond spikes. He looked down and remembered what had happened the night before. Relaxing again he moved a hand to his face and rubbed his eyes, when he opened them again he was greeted with shimmering blue orbs peering at him. "G'morning…."

"Good morning Sasuke…you might want to learn how to speak first." Naruto laughed quietly, giving the raven one last squeeze and nuzzled his neck before unraveling himself from the older boy. They lay in bed just relaxing in the early morning atmosphere before Naruto turned towards Sasuke again and sat up, bringing the other with him.

"Happy Birthday!" He exclaimed loud enough for the whole house to hear, before hugging his best friend tightly. "So do you feel any different than yesterday?"

"I thought we went over this yesterday, being 17 isn't much different from 16."

"That's not an answer, but I guess I can wait until later tonight…" Naruto pouted before standing and going over to the closet once more, he reemerged in a pair of homemade shorts, which he and Sasuke made out of old baggy jeans; and a white t-shirt that surprisingly fit him perfectly. Throwing another pair of cut of shorts and a black shirt towards his friend he waited impatiently for him to dress so they could go downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Uchiha family!" Naruto said happily as he entered the dining room that held Sasukes brother and parents in it. "Wonderful morning isn't it?"

"Yes it is Naruto-Kun, good morning to you too." Mikoto replied lightly, sipping her orange juice. Itachi smirked at the two new arrivals and offered chairs, Fuugaku mostly waved over his newspaper before grunting and sipping his coffee. Naruto sat and waited patiently, Sasuke next to him.

"Happy Birthday Sasuke, there's a present for you outside…but you need to eat first before you see it." The lone woman grinned mischievously before getting up and disappearing, only to come back with a few maids following her carrying plates of breakfast.

"Ne, Sasuke this is so cool, I remember this from when we were kids." Naruto whispered to his friend who glared at him despite his growing blush of embarrassment, which his brother seemed to enjoy.

"Otouto, I have yet to figure out what to get you for your gift so I will get it to you by tonight, is that alright." Itachi had meant it as a statement, that couldn't be negotiated with.

"Yes, Aniki." Sasuke lowered his gaze to his plate and began to eat. Noticing out of the corner of his eye that Naruto had gotten a cup of ramen to go along with his breakfast; his mother knew him too well.

--

"Sasuke! That is the coolest gift ever!" Naruto gushed over his new car that was sitting in the driveway. Sasuke had near fainted at the sight and wanted to turn around and yell at his family for messing with him. There was just no way that they had just bought this car for him…it cost nearly $1.2 million! Sure he had wanted it for at least a year now but that didn't meant he was going to pressure people into getting it for him. "You HAVE to let me drive it!" Naruto ran over to the new all black EB 16.4 Veyron Sang Noir™.

"NO! I mean…uh no, Dobe, you're crazy if you think I'm letting anybody I don't know even get within a 5 foot radius of it. Let alone let you drive it!" Sasuke joked with the blond who was now peering through the windows with his mouth hanging open.

"SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! LOOK!"

"What is it?!" The boy had a hard time concealing his happiness and was quickly unlocking the doors with the key he had gotten earlier. "Naruto?"

"Open the damn door and I'll show you!" Naruto beamed to his friend. Sasuke simply pressed a button on the top of the door and both boys nearly passed out when they opened eagle wing style. They climbed in, Naruto passenger, Sasuke driver. "Look! They put our names on the headrests!"

"What?!" Sasuke turned and indeed his name was sewn nicely in orange thread. "Wait…our, names?"

"Yea! See my name is on this one!" Naruto lifted his head and turned, pointing to what in fact did say his name. "Sasuke your parents are the coolest people in the entire world! They deserve a hug!...or at least your mom!"

"Yea yea…" Sasuke brushed off the comment and ran his fingers over the steering wheel, the white microfiber felt nice under his fingertips. He was tempted to turn it on, but not yet. The all white interior was putting him in a trance, he wanted to never step foot out of the car. He looked through the windshield and noticed his family had gone back inside. "Naruto…I'll be right back…don't leave the car alone, got it?"

"Yea…" Naruto nodded as he closed his door and breathed in the smell of leather and new car.

--

"Mom? Dad?" Sasuke walked back to the dining room and found his parents sitting calmly. He stood next to his mother and pulled her up for a tight hug, it lasted longer than he would have expected but it seemed ok at the moment. When they separated she kissed his forehead and he sat down across from her. "Thanks…a lot…but I have a feeling that you didn't get it only for me did you?"

"How did you guess?" His mother spoke up, still smiling and looking like she might cry.

"When Naruto said _our_ names were stitched into the seats. Mine on the drivers his on the passengers." Sasuke sighed and chuckled at the memory of the blonds face, noting that his probably wasn't much better.

"I guess that does kind of give it away…well anyway." Mikoto straightened her unwrinkled skirt and sat up more. "That car cost more than you know, and we aren't expecting you to work it off or anything. Just that you promise to share with Naruto and that you will always stay at least his friend, it won't do to have you two not being friends again. That's how you totaled your last car remember?"

"Yes mother…" Sasuke cast his gaze down as he remembered the fight he and the blond had right before he got into an accident that could've killed him. Shaking his head he stood and smiled. "Thank you again, I will no doubt share with him, and I'm not about to let him get away from me again."

"Good, now go for a joy ride and enjoy your day with him."

--

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as soon as he got back outside.

"What?" His reply was muffled, and he groaned in disapproval at being tugged out of the car. "Why did you take me out of there?!"

"Because I don't want you to ruin our car when I tell you that my parents got this for us to share!" Sasuke hit him over the head playfully, smirking at the confused look that came across Narutos face. "MY parents bought this under the condition that I share it with you, and that we don't fight and become not friends again."

"…You're kidding right?" Naruto gaped for a moment before turning back to the car. He remembered their names on the chairs. Then it clicked, he had a car, but now he had a brand new car that he was sharing with his best friend in the entire world and it was the every bodies dream car! "I think I might pass out…"

--

Naruto woke groggily on a warm bed, wrapped in thick blankets due to the AC being on full blast. He rubbed his head and attempted to sit up, flopping back down and groaning at the extra effort he needed. Turning over onto his side he sighed deeply before noticing the heavy weight that rested on his waist, and a small tingling sensation on his stomach. Lifting the covers he saw a pale arm and hand, fingers playing and drawing abstract patterns lightly over his skin. Smiling for a moment he turned around and grinned at the boy lying next to him, fully awake and smirking back; fingers now playing over a tan back. It never was odd to stay by each others' side when one was hurt, sick, or just sleeping; they had done it since they were kids.

"Good afternoon sleepy head." Sasuke chuckled at removed his hand, not missing the disappointed look from Naruto. "Get up for lunch; you probably need it after hitting your head so hard."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto questioned as he followed lead and stood up, following his best friend downstairs. "All I remember is you telling me that we now have joint ownership over the car…"

"Yep, then you said, 'I might pass out' and guess what you did…" Sasuke smirked at the memory. "And being the Dobe that you are, you managed to hit your head on the pavement of the driveway, enough to give you a good bruise, though it didn't knock you out, considering you already did before you even hit the ground."

"Shut up Teme…" Naruto crossed his arms and pouted, taking a seat at the empty dining table, beside the pale boy. "Maybe that wouldn't have happened if you had taken me over to the grass or inside at least!"

"No way were you going that far from the car, you didn't even want to get out."

"Whatever."

"Don't be upset because you're stupid Naruto, honestly don't things like this happen to you all the time?"

"Shut up! You're being mean Jerk!" Naruto glared and yelled at him before groaning again and clutching his head in pain. "At least get me some pain killers Teme, it's the least you could do for being such a jerk off."

"Fine, just be more careful next time." Sasuke got up and returned a few moments later with two white pills and a glass of water, a couple maids followed with plates of food. "Here, and make sure to eat otherwise it won't work."

"Yea yea…" Blond hair swayed as he tipped his head back, swallowing the pills.

"So what do you have planned for the rest of the day?" Sasuke asked as he took a bite of salad.

"Well, I thought we could go to the fields and spar for a bit, then there's this place I want to show you that's not much more but a few minutes' walk from there." Naruto chewed his own salad.

"Ok, what about later during the night?" Sasuke questioned lightly.

"Well Teme, you'll just have to wait that's a surprise." Naruto smiled at the raven, not about to give in to the pleading look. Besides Uchiha's couldn't pull off the puppy eyed look without looking like they were about to crush you. "Plus there's something I need to tell you then too…so just be patient."

"Fine…" Sasuke sat back and they finished off their food. "Let's take the new car to the fields; nobody goes down there anymore anyway."

"Ok, can I drive?!" Naruto asked.

"No. it's my birthday I get to drive."

"Jeez since when do you use your birthday as an excuse to do what you want?"

"Since I got that car" He smirked and grabbed the keys from his pocket. They ventured outside to the waiting car and got in; silence overcame them as they took in the feeling of the new car. Sasuke put the key in, not needing to turn it, seeing as it was just a block of plastic with a sensor in it; then pressed a button and the car purred to life instantly. They both sighed and out their seatbelts on. Ever so carefully they made their way down to the fields.

--

"I win. Again" Sasuke panted out as he sat on the blonds back, holding two tan hands onto the dirt.

"Fine, fine! Just get up I can't breathe!" Naruto struggled before sitting up as he was released. They lay in the tall grass together breathing heavily, waiting for their hearts and bodies to calm down.

"So where is this special place you wanted to show me Dobe?" Sasuke questioned, turning his gaze from the fading blue sky to bright blue eyes.

"Oh yea! I almost forgot…maybe you should stop hitting me in the head when we spar!" Naruto stood and laughed before holding out a hand to his best friend. Sasuke took it and pushed himself up at the same time as he was pulled up, leaving him and the blond much closer than intended. Blue eyes widened as Naruto opened his mouth to say something, resulting in their lips brushing just a bit. He blushed and quickly stepped backwards, taking his hand back with him. Unfortunately for him, their hands were still locked together, and so once again the two boys were uncomfortably close.

"Dobe Wha-" Sasuke began to protest the quick movement but was cut off as his momentum was stopped by a pair of soft lips. His eyes widened for a moment before the small kiss was broken by the blond; who had managed to get his hand back and step away, turning so his back was to the raven.

"Uh, uh well, sorry. Anyways! Come on I want to show you that place before it gets too dark." Naruto began running ahead to the woods.

"Ah, Matte, Naruto!" Sasuke sighed before running after him; he finally caught up and slowed to match the pace of the now walking blond. Finally they emerged from the trees onto a small cliff edge that Sasuke had never seen. "What is this?"

"It's part of the mountain that surrounds the city, that's why it takes so long to get here and it's mostly uphill." Naruto sat down on a patch of grass and patted the spot next to him for Sasuke. "It really is the best place to watch the sun set."

"How did you figure this place out?" Sasuke questioned lightly.

"A few years ago before Jiraiya…left…he brought me here to tell me that he wouldn't be around much." Naruto smiled at the memory of sitting with his previous guardian, who had died in a plane crash on his way back from China to visit the blond. "I come back as much as I can now."

"Hm…" A comfortable silence settled over them as they watched the sun set and the stars come out to join the moon in lighting the night. They stayed like this for another few minutes, just watching as people turned on their lights in large buildings, and cars driving in traffic leading in or out of the city. Sasuke lay back, folding his hands behind his head watching the stars twinkle.

"Come on, I wanna get to the last place before it's too late." Naruto stood up and took one last look at the sky before turning and walking back into the woods. Sasuke followed and they made their way back to the car. "Give me the key."

"Why would I do that?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Because, this last place is a surprise remember!?" Naruto whined and reached out for the key, only for it to be pulled out of reach. "Please Sasuke? I promise I won't do anything bad."

"Ugh…" Sasuke closed his eyes against the puppy dog eyes, his one weakness against the blond. "No, Dobe"

"But…but…" He took a step forward and fisted his hands into the ravens' shirt, placing his weight on the strong chest in front of him. "Sasu', I said…I promise."

"Hmm…Fine!" Sasuke turned his head away from the sight and covered his blush with a hand.

"Yaay! Thanks!" Naruto jumped back up and grabbed the key before climbing in the driver's seat.

--

They drove for an over an hour and Naruto driven carefully as Sasuke dozed off and relaxed while he could. Pulling into an empty parking lot he chose a space closest to the destination before turning it off and getting out quietly. Walking to the passenger side he grabbed the large blanket from the floor and put it over his shoulder and quickly ran down onto the sand and laid it out. Once again at the car he lifted Sasuke out and closed the door. Making his way back to the blanket he sat with the sleeping Sasuke lying next to him.

"Nghmm…Naru…to?" Sasuke turned over and cracked an eye open, catching a glimpse of a shirtless Naruto sitting next to him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes with a fist.

"Ah, Sasuke you're awake. Finally, come on change!" Naruto handed him a pair of swimming trunks and turned his head back to the water.

"Why are we at the beach? And why do you want me to change into these?" Sasuke stood and removed his pants and boxers, replacing them with the trunks; his shirt was soon also gone. Naruto stood up next to him and took his hand tugging him towards the water.

"This is the surprise, this is the best thing I can give you right now…" Naruto paused before smiling brightly again and running into the water, diving in. He resurfaced and smiled at the refreshing feel of the black water. "Come on Sasuke! Please!"

"I can't believe I'm doing this." He laughed lowly before running and diving in much like his blond counterpart had. He swam over to the faint image of legs under the water and pulled the Naruto under.

"Hey, Teme!" Naruto sputtered, splashing water at the raven. They proceeded to have a water fight before pausing and just laughing. When the giggles and chuckles stopped Naruto let out a sigh and laid back, floating in the water, again watching the stars. "Hey…Teme…"

"What, Dobe?" Sasuke smirked and began pushing the blond around on the water.

"Uh…hmm" Naruto stopped floating and stood on the sand below, facing the raven. "I don't know how to do this…"

"Just do it."

"Hmm…" Naruto tugged on a piece of raven hair, frowning slightly. The drift had brought them closer, unknowingly. "Uh, Sasuke…I've been wanting to say something for a…for a while now."

"What is it?" His brow furrowed and he brought a hand to cover the one by his face worriedly. Naruto slowly brought their faces together and paused just before their lips touched.

"I really…really, like you. I might even love you." He then gently pushed their lips together and shut his eyes tightly. He felt tears prick his eyelids and he pressed his lips harder against the other once more before quickly detaching himself and swimming back to shore. Naruto went back to the blanket and sprawled out on it, bringing his shirt to his face to soak up the tears he was now letting fall freely. It was another five minutes before he felt somebody lay down behind him, wet arms wrapped around his torso and pulled him back into an equally wet body.

"Why are you crying?" Sasuke whispered lightly, tracing the tattoo on Narutos stomach by heart.

"I don't know…maybe because…I just kissed you, admitted how I've been feeling for a long time now, and you might not even feel the same…god I feel so stupid." Naruto buried his face in his shirt again, curling his legs up to his stomach, trapping Sasukes hand. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done all this, I've been bothering you all day and now this."

"Naruto, don't regret this day, I had lots of fun…and you weren't bothering me at all." Sasuke turned the blond over and pulled his close again. "Besides, I like you too, who knows maybe I even love you."

"What…" Naruto removed the shirt from his face and looked up at Sasuke before sitting up, supporting himself on his hands. He furrowed his own eyebrows and smiled lightly. "Ugh, you could've kept me from running off…or swimming, and just told me in the water…"

"No, I couldn't have. I had to process what you had said and done, so I was kinda shocked frozen." Sasuke sat up as well. "I'm sorry…"

"Can we stop with the apologies and get back in the water already?" Naruto asked while standing and turning his smile wattage up all the way.

"Sure, I'll race you!" Sasuke took off running, Naruto tackling him into the water.

"Hey Sasuke…" Naruto wrapped his legs around the ravens' waist when they broke the surface. "Can we stay here until sunrise?"

"Sure, why not." He pulled on blond hair, bringing his face down for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too…" He giggled before pushing down on pale shoulders, bringing them underwater again. Kissing him again.

--

**DONE! Aww cutteeee! I think. Well since it is not 5 in the morning I think I might as well stay awake until I fall asleep so I can continue to write other stories Yaay!!! Ok well I hope you all enjoyed Sasukes birthday fic! Reviews are much appreciated **


End file.
